


Precious

by spiralicious



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: Iyhedonism, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha is a bit obsessed and has fun with…er…his precious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for iyhedonism, Week 46 “Sex Toy," with a 600 word limit under the username kattrip033 at livejournal. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru live together with their father (who is alive) and Inuyasha’s mother as one big “happy” family.

He had to have it.

That is what he thought the first time he saw it. It has to be his.

Kagome had managed to drag Inuyasha with her when she went to one of the more upscale toy stores in town in search of a birthday present for Souta. That is when he saw it. It had ignited a burning need for it and he spent the rest of the afternoon staring at it while Kagome bought a Klutz book and some sort of model kit. She had to drag him out of the store.

Inuyasha returned alone just before closing and bought it. He was too embarrassed to buy something like that in front of someone else, let alone Kagome.

He spent hours a day for weeks on the alterations to make it perfect. When not being worked on, it spent its days under the covers to be hidden from view. And it spent its nights being cuddled by Inuyasha as he told it sweet things- he loved it, it was beautiful, it would be so perfect when it was done. One evening, Inuyasha was finally finished.

Inuyasha stared at his creation. It was done and it was more perfect then he could have imagined. He was going to wait until everyone was asleep but he has waited so long and he was so hard. He had to have it now!

Inuyasha striped and crawled onto the bed with it. He snuggled close to it like he had so many nights, loving the feel of the softness against his heated skin. He nuzzled its head and stroked its ears as he whispered sweet words to it. He then began to nuzzle, rub, and kiss his way down its back to the base of its tail. He gave the tail a gentle tug before propping its hips up with a pillow. He murmured words of reassurance while stroking its thighs before lining himself up to its entrance and plunging in. It was so unbelievably tight.

Inuyasha soon lost himself as his gentle, slow strokes turned hard and frantic. A familiar pressure was building as Inuyasha desperately tried to hold on a little longer.

As Inuyasha came back down, he congratulated himself on remembering to muffle his cries as well as the beautiful job he did on completing his precious. He had remembered everything; except of course to lock the door.

And of course Sesshomaru never learned to knock.

“Half-breed, father wishes you to…”

For the first time ever Sesshomaru was stunned. His worthless half-brother was panting with his cock buried in a very large plush white dog with magenta stripes on its wrists and face and a crescent moon on its forehead.

Sesshomaru turned and left the room without a word, mentally noting that he would be locking his door at night from now on.


End file.
